


i. 2:20 am

by alexlittleklc



Series: life of little!lix [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is sleep deprived, Cute, Daddy!Chan, Felix gets sad, Fluff, Little!Lix, M/M, Multi, appa!changbin (mentioned), bath time!!!, but what else is new xD, chan gets..felt up a bit?, chan makes it better, dada!hyunjin, gege!jisung (mentioned), he is ill im sorry i had to, hyunjin is just giving out kisses, its cute i promise, its so cute i swear i almost combusted while writing, jeongin is a tired boy, little!lix gets curious about muscles, oppa!jeongin, so ofc i had them go straight to bed my poor babies >.<, the boys just got done with practice and it's almost 3AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlittleklc/pseuds/alexlittleklc
Summary: chan returns from australia and gives little lix a bath (ft. tired in and hyunjin giving out free kisses)





	i. 2:20 am

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! im back! ive been writing this one for a while so i hope you enjoy!!

felix huffs, ramming the two puzzle pieces together. ‘oppa! they aren’t fitting!’

‘they don’t go together, love. try another way.’ jeongin takes the slightly bent pieces from the little and finds their matching pairs. he slides them together and laughs when felix grins, jumping over their halfway done puzzle in order to plant a kiss on his cheek. the younger flushes and helps felix with settling back down, taking the time that he’s distracted to lean against the side of their bunks. 

technically this is what he was supposed to be doing all day - resting, that is - but after felix came back from practice and almost had a meltdown about all the stuff the maknae missed, jeongin decided it would be good for him to slip for a bit. 

the past weeks, jeongin hadn’t been too keen on keeping up with his health. he thought it was fine and it would work itself out...that was not the case. one hospital trip and many guilt ridden members later, jeongin was told to rest and ease himself back into eating (because apparently gorging yourself after not eating for two weeks can harm you way more than he thought.) jyp placed all the members on a mandatory week break from promotion, which chan took advantage of by flying himself to australia.

it was not easy trying to convince their leader. changbin had been the one to actually suggest it, stating something about how 'i’m tired of seeing my boyfriend overwork himself.' all the others were quick to agree and after running it past jyp and getting approval, chan was all packed up and giving them each goodbye hugs. felix didn't mean to - of course - but when it was his turn for an embrace, he clung onto the older a little bit longer. 

chan had only chuckled and picked the lean boy up, giving his butt a little squeeze as he adjusted his hold. ‘it’s not too late to come with, felix.’ he mumbled as he pressed a quick kiss to his nose. 

‘everyone’s busy, hyung and i don’t wanna be in the way. besides, pd-nim expects me to stay here and practice. i’ll be fine.’ 

‘alright. just promise me you’ll be good, yeah?’

felix blushed, “yes, christopher. now put me down.” chan had chuckled, slapped his butt for the drop of honorifics, and set him down. he grabbed his things and they all watched him load into a van and be driven towards the airport. that was last monday. 

hyunjin peeks his head around the door and smiles when he spots felix messing around with puzzle pieces. his eyes travel to jeongin, who is visibly struggling to stay awake. he enters the room quietly and motions for felix to stay quiet when the younger meets his eyes. he pushes the door shut softly and makes his way over to the maknae, a smile slowly making its way onto his face. 

jeongin jumps awake when he feels hyunjin’s hand, gasping quietly. ‘h-hyung. where’s...where’s lix? is he okay?’

‘lix is fine, baby.’ hyunjin chuckles, pushing the younger’s bangs out of his eyes, ‘but i’m guessing that this nap is because you didn’t sleep while we were practicing, hm?’ 

‘i tried to, hyung. really!’ 

hyunjin clicks his tongue, pulling the youngest up to sit on the bottom bunk. ‘well, that’s better than completely ignoring it. you’re lucky i’m nice and won’t tell woojin hyung.’ jeongin sends him a thankful look and presses a light kiss to his knuckles. felix notices the gesture and pipes up, whining about wanting affecting. 

‘hi dada. where you been?’ he asks once hyunjin picks him up. ‘had to shower, lixie. didn’t know you slipped already.’ the last statement is directed toward the maknae, who shrugs in reply. ‘you tiring oppa out, hm? how do you feel about giving him a break and taking your bath?’ 

‘b-but, oppa and i aren’t done with the puzzle. i...i don’t wanna make oppa sad.’ felix peers back at the tired boy, puppy dog eyes on display. 

‘oh, lixie, you won’t make me sad. we can finish tomorrow. go take a bath.’ the youngest fights back a smile, hiding it as he rubs his face and yawns. 

‘okay. but come get dada and i if you wanna come finish it, okay?’ felix wiggles his way down and crawls over to the sleepy maknae, hugging him tightly. ‘love you lots.’ he presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek and stands up, urging the oldest in the room to pick him up again. hyunjin leans all the way down to press a kiss against jeongin’s lips, muttering a quiet, ‘get some rest.’

he helps the youngest up to his bunk and once he ensures jeongin is safe, he leans down and picks up felix. he shuts the light off on his way out and starts down the hallway. 

‘felix, i won’t be giving you a bath today.’ felix turns his head quickly, nearly knocking their heads together. hyunjin is quick to lean away in time, sending a mental glare when he hears a chuckle from down the hall.

‘what do you mean? who is?’

hyunjin looks and grins at the older male that stands outside their shared dorm bathroom, completely loving the disheveled look most likely from the long trip home. chan smiles back, apples of his cheeks flushed with tiredness as he says, ‘hey, lix-ah. ready for a bath?’

the youngest of the trio pushes at hyunjin until he sets him down, quick to run toward chan with a loud, ‘daddy!!’ chan scoops him up and twirls them around, pressing kisses all over his little’s face. ‘ahhh! daddy! stop!’ 

‘i can’t! i missed my baby boy sooo much!’ he blows a raspberry onto the others neck, causing felix to go into a laughing fit. 

‘okay, you two. i hate to break up this lovely reunion, but lixie needs to get in the bath so he can get to b-e-d.’ chan meets hyunjin’s eyes and nods, leaning forward for a kiss. hyunjin is quick to stop him with a hand pressed to the older’s mouth, eyes serious. ‘i’m not joking, hyung.’ 

chan removes his boyfriend’s hand and smiles, ‘i know, jinnie. i’ll have him out in a bit. now can i please have a kiss?’ hyunjin blushes and pecks chan’s lips, moving to press a quick kiss on felix’s forehead before starting back down the hallway, set on getting pajamas for felix and checking in on their youngest boyfriend. 

‘ew. kissing is gross, daddy.’ 

chan laughs, muttering a quiet, ‘that’s not what you think when you’re big…’ as he enters the bathroom. felix quickly presses both hands over the other’s mouth. ‘quit whispering! papa doesn’t like it when i whisper so you shouldn’t either! i’ll tell on you!’ chan chuckles and uses his free hand to pull felix’s away. “okay, okay. i won’t. i’m sorry.” he laughs when felix places a kiss against his temple, praising him the same way they all do toward the little. 

he sets the younger down and makes quick work of getting him around. he plugs the drain, sets the water temperature and dumps a bit of bubble bath in the tub as it starts to fill. felix jumps around, doing his best attempt to get his sweaty practice clothes off. chan chuckles and pulls felix near, helping him with the removal of his clothing. 

hyunjin enters and smirks, pinching felix’s cute butt once his sweats are off. felix whines and pulls himself closer to chan, sending the brunette a look. ‘sorry baby boy, but i couldn’t resist. open opportunity.’ he shrugs as he sets down a fresh pair of sweats and plain tee, along with felix’s favorite fluffy blue towel. 

‘what do you say to dada for getting those things for you?’ chan questions, turning felix slightly so that he looks at hyunjin. 

‘thanks, dada.’ felix grins when the older ruffles his hair, eyes bright. 

‘of course. i’m gonna head to bed, so can i get a hug and kiss?’ felix nods and allows himself to be picked up, planting a kiss on the other’s lips and hugging him tight. ‘thanks, honey.’ hyunjin sets him down and moves over to chan, plopping himself in the older’s lap. 

chan’s eyebrows furrow before hyunjin leans in, pressing his lips against the aussie's. chan hums, threading a hand through the younger’s hair as he responds. felix whines, pulling at the black haired boy's shirt. hyunjin’s tongue licks at his bottom lip before he pulls back with a chuckle, ‘missed you, hyung.’ chan steals another kiss before gently pushing the other off, smile still bright. 

‘missed you more, jinnie. now go to bed, i got this.’ hyunjin nods and plants a kiss on felix’s forehead before leaving, shutting the door gently behind him. ‘alright, baby! get out of those boxers and hop in.’ felix nods and rids himself of his underwear, stepping carefully into the halfway filled tub. he giggles as he sits down and the bubbles surround him, bunching some together to blow at chan. 

chan laughs as he shuts the running water off, splashing the younger as he sets himself back down. he must’ve underestimated felix’s playful mood because seconds later, his shirt becomes soaked as he splashes back.

the older austalian sighs and pulls his shirt off, piling it with felix's dirty clothes. he grabs the cup they keep for bath time and turns back to face the younger, smiling lazily when he sees felix staring at his abs. 

he starts to wet the little's hair when felix reaches out to poke at chan's muscle. 'daddy…?' chan hums in response, looking around for the kid's shampoo he swore he saw a second ago, 'why do you gots tummy bumps?' the question makes the caregiver laugh as he grabs the blueberry scented 3 in 1 soap from on top of their cabinet. he settles back down by the tub and squeezes some onto his hands, beginning to gently massage it against felix's scalp. 

"i work out, lixie. just like appa and gege." both changbin and jisung had come to him in weeks prior and gushed about how much their muscles seemed to entertain the younger in his headspace. jisung said it even got to a point where he had to call woojin in to take the little because he was on the verge of flexing out (passing out from flexing too long.) that made chan almost pee his pants from laughing so hard. 

felix drags a finger along the many crevices as chan begins to slowly rinse the suds out, "would i get tummy bumps if i work out with you 'n appa 'n gege?" 

"you already got some, love." chan checks for any stray suds and upon finding none he reaches down to tickle felix's stomach, abs flexing under his finger tips. felix laughs loudly and the older quickly stops, gently sushing the younger as he grins. "see? you have tummy bumps to." 

felix pouts, hands splaying across chan's ribcage, "but you got more! i want some more tummy bumps." 

chan chuckles, rubbing gently at the tan boy's shoulders to get some knots out. "baby boy, you are beautiful without a bunch of tummy bumps. i promise that all of us will love you no matter how you look." felix rubs a finger over chan's birthmark under his ribs, smile on his face. "i will love you forever, daddy. promise." 

chan felt his heart gush, staring at the younger with love in his eyes. he leans down and plants a kiss on his boyfriend's head, hugging him close. the moment was going great until felix lets out a giggle and blows a loud raspberry on chan's stomach. 

"ya! felix!" chan laughs along with the little, eyes crinkling on the corners. he finally gets a hold of himself long enough to quiet down and begin the task of washing felix's body. he chuckles quietly when the younger visibly relaxes, attempting to nuzzle his head against the older's chest. chan pushes him off gently and sushes the whine he lets out with a soft kiss. "let's get bath time done, okay? dada might kill me if i keep you up any longer." 

felix nods lazily, aiding the older by lifting his arms and moving so chan can get him clean. once the task is finished chan pulls the drain. he helps felix stand and rinses all the suds off his body, giving his "tummy bumps" a light pinch as he helps him out of the tub. 

felix begins to shiver once he steps on the tile, teeth chattering quietly. chan rubs his arms for a second before grabbing the towel, working quickly to warm his little up. "i don't want those clothes, daddy. i want your clothes." chan grins slightly and wraps the younger up, picking him up bridal style with ease. 

"let's get you to my room. but you gotta be quiet because appa is sleeping, okay, baby?" felix nods, flush spread across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. the older austalian chuckles lightly, carrying the younger to his room. 

just like he promised, changbin is curled up in a ball on his bed, plush munchlax abandoned on the edge. chan scuffles in quietly, kicking the door closed behind him. he settles felix on his bed and turns to grab pajamas out of his dresser.

'i want a sweatshirt, please.' chan nods and pulls out a baggy hoodie along with a pair of boxers. felix smiles and stands up, dropping his towel on the ground with a quiet giggle. 

the oldest of the room helps him get dressed, picking him up and lightly tossing him on the bed. felix giggles, pulling chan down alongside him. 

chan melts into his bed, nearly falling asleep then and there. felix chuckles, pressing a kiss to his nose and muttering a goodnight before snuggling close to his chest. he pauses, though, when his thigh presses against damp jeans. 

'uh, daddy?'

'shh, lixie, it's bedtime.' felix knows he should listen to his daddy, but the coldness of the jeans are making him shiver and he wants to be able to cuddle his daddy - he can't do that with wet jeans. 

'but daddy, your jeans are wet. i can't sleep.' chan opens his eyes, probably realizing that his jeans are, indeed, wet. he huffs quietly and climbs out of bed, peeling his jeans off grumpily. 

after changing he jumps back in bed, pulling felix close. 'goodnight, lix-ah. sleep well, my love.'

felix responds with soft snores, face pressing against chan's chest gently. chan grins and presses a kiss to his hair before settling down and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in leaving a request for my other little!lix series all of my accounts are linked! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> twitter: [@aussiesons](https://twitter.com/aussiesons)  
> curious cat: [aussiesons](https://curiouscat.me/aussiesons)  
> tumblr: [@reeser5](reeser5.tumblr.com)  
> wattpad: [@alexlittlelc](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alexlittlelc)


End file.
